Wolves and Dangers
by Ginger Redwood
Summary: Maddy Smith returns to Stoneybridge with Rhydian Morris at her side, finally reunited with the rest of her pack. But a new danger lurks in the woods as the pack's search for the missing Jana leads them to something mysterious which threatens the whole Wolfblood world... Maddy/Rhydian Tom/Shannon Jana/Aran Set after Series 3 / ON TEMPORARY HIATUS /
1. Reunited

**Chapter One: Reunited  
**

Maddy. Maddy Smith. She was the only thing that Rhydian could think about as he searched the mountains for her scent. He had looked everywhere. Finally, he howled in his desperation. He had this desperate longing for her; more than anything, he just wanted her by his side. And then he heard it. The howl. And then he grinned.

Racing down the bank of snow, he transformed into the wolf and met her at the bottom. The two were reunited, nestling in each other's fur. Rhydian was more than happy, delirious with joy. He had his Maddy back. They stepped away from each other and turned back into humans. And then they crashed into a huge embrace. Rhydian clutched her to him, never wanting to let her go again. Maddy looked up into his eyes and Rhydian leaned down and gently kissed her. When they broke apart, Rhydian was grinning madly.

Maddy smiled and said, "You came all the way to Canada for us?"

"Anything to see you again," Rhydian told her. "What I said before, it's still true. I still love you, more than anything. I never want to leave your side again."

"Oh, I love yeh, Rhydian," Maddy said as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Come back with me," Rhydian said suddenly as they stopped.

"To Stoneybridge?" Maddy asked, her accent still as strong as ever.

"Yes." Rhydian paused. "Whitewood's changed. She's on our side now. And Tom and Shannon really miss you. So does Jana."

Maddy smiled. "Of course I will," she said simply.

"Really? What about your parents?" Rhydian asked.

"I'm eighteen now, Rhydian," Maddy said. "I can make my own choices now. If they want to come, then fine. But if they don't, they can't stop us from being with you."

"I love you," Rhydian said, looking into her eyes.

"Follow me," said Maddy. "I'll take yeh to the den." Her eyes turned from brown to yellow and she transformed into the wolf. Rhydian did the same and raced after her.

"You're what?" Emma Smith burst out once they had reached the den.

"I'm going, mum. I'm going back to Stoneybridge," Maddy said again.

"You can't! You'll get exposed!"

"Mum, I can take care of myself. And besides, Rhydian will be there." Maddy smiled.

Maddy managed to persuade her parents and she and Rhydian caught the next flight to the UK. Maddy couldn't wait to surprise her friends when she returned. Night fell and Maddy fell asleep on Rhydian's shoulder. They arrived safely and travelled to Stoneybridge the next day.

"I'll tell them to meet me at the Kafe," Rhydian told Maddy as he got out his phone to text Shannon, Tom and Jana.

"The Kafe?" Maddy repeated. "I thought we'd go to Bernie's."

"Bernie's isn't there anymore," Rhydian explained. "Katrina's mum took it over and the K's called it the Kafe. With a K."

Maddy laughed, though it a was a bit sad for her that Bernie's was no longer there. Everything seemed to have changed since she left. "So does Katrina work there?"

"Yeah, she used to but I think she's gone into hairdressing now. All the K's used to work there."

"Tell me what other jobs people got," Maddy said, grabbing his hand and intertwining it with hers.

"Well, Jimi works for his father, Kay's gone into modelling, Kara is studying science, Liam archaeology, Sam football coaching, and Jana and my mum work at the Kafe but Jana doesn't really need the money. Shannon works at Segolia and Tom-"

"Segolia?" Maddy questioned.

"Ah, yes, you weren't here," said Rhydian. "Well, it's a bit of a long story and I think Shannon had better tell you it. Anyway, and Tom is doing his medical degree now, he's going to be a doctor."

"Tom - a doctor!" Maddy smiled. "That's a major achievement."

The two of them reached the town square and looked over at the Kafe. It was a few moments before Maddy spoke.

"I can't believe I'm back here."

Stoneybridge looked the same as ever, with its cobblestone streets and blue-grey skies. Maddy snuggled against Rhydian's chest with one hand intertwined with his, as she looked down at the new café. Her brown hair blew in the slight breeze and she sighed with slight pleasure to be back.

"I'm just glad I found you," Rhydian replied quietly.

"Let's go into the Kafe," said Maddy and the two of them went inside.

Rhydian's phone buzzed and he looked at it. There was one new message. It read: K Rhydian me and Tom will b there soon. It was from Shannon. Rhydian frowned since Jana had failed to reply. She had got her first mobile only recently but she had seemed confident to use it. Rhydian shrugged. Maybe she was running there or something.

"Oh, and one more thing, Mads?"

Maddy turned to him. "What?"

"You might want to know that Tom and Shan are together."

"Tom and Shan!" Maddy burst out. "Aww... I'm so happy for them."

"I'm happy," Rhydian said and hugged her close as they went to find a table.

A woman with auburn hair and glasses followed by a dark-skinned man came in through the door of the Kafe. "MADDY!" Shannon yelled as soon as she saw her, shortly followed by a similar reaction from Tom. Maddy was crushed in a group hug with her best friends, pleased that they still cared so much about her.

"Any ideas where Jana is?" Rhydian asked.

Shannon's face grew troubled as she and Tom slid into the opposite bench. "I don't know, Rhydian, and that worries me. We haven't seen her since yesterday."

Rhydian frowned. "Did she say anything yesterday?"

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"I think she might have run away, though I can't think why," said Rhydian. "Have you checked the caravan?"

"Yes, and she's not there," said Tom. "We thought she might be at the Smith's old place with Ceri but she isn't."

"Wait, Ceri lives at my house?" Maddy interrupted.

"Yes," Rhydian replied. "Did she say anything?" He pressed.

"She looked a bit mopey," Shannon mused, "and I'm sure she said something about… the pack? Or was it…?"

"Aran." Rhydian stood up. "She's been missing him ever since he went to help Meinir. I bet she's gone back to the wild to find him."

"You can't assume all that," Tom said.

"I know Jana," said Rhydian. "We'd better find her."

"Rhydian!" Maddy burst out. "I thought today was supposed to be a reunion!"

"I know but it can't be if Jana doesn't know you're back," said Rhydian. His face softened. "I'm sorry, Mads," he said gently, "but I'm worried about Jana. Her foot hadn't entirely healed and the pack might see her as lame. They could turn against her if they see she isn't well. They might think she isn't enough to lead the pack. Aran was supposed to come for her when he foot had healed but it hasn't yet."

Maddy considered this. "Alright, I'll help you find her. But when we do, someone is going to tell me the whole story of what happened since I left and we're going to have a reunion party… with everyone from school there too."

"Deal."

 **A/N: For anyone who's already read this, this is the edited version. I originally made Maddy twenty but decided to lower her age to eighteen to stay closer to the story in the show. Thanks again and please read and review!**


	2. Camping on the Moors Again

**Chapter Two: Camping on the Moors... Again  
**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Here's the next - please R &R, your reviews are always appreciated! :) enjoy  
**

"Can't you go faster, Tom?" Shannon asked impatiently.

"I only learnt to drive last summer, Shan," Tom objected. "It's not easy, you know."

"Yes, but if we're going to find Jana, we have to at least keep Maddy and Rhydian in sight," said Shannon matter-of-factly.

"Whatever," Tom grumbled, but stepped harder on the accelerator.

"You know I'm right," said Shannon, leaning on his arm. "I love you."

"I know," Tom smirked. Shannon gave him a nudge. "But even if you're right all the time, I still love you too."

Far ahead of them, just in sight in the distance were Maddy and Rhydian. They were still humans, hand in hand as they ran through the forest, so they were easier for Tom and Shannon to keep up with. Maddy was at home in the woods, dressed in her tan jeans, boots, blue jumper and dark green shirt underneath. She gripped Rhydian's hand, glad to be home, her wrist brushing against the fabric of his dark coat. _Ah_ , she sighed, _same old Rhydian, same old coat_. Rhydian's hair stuck up as always and his lips formed a smile as he ran.

The two of them slowed down to a stop and smelled the air. Jana's scent was faint but it was still there and it lead onwards but further towards the west. Maddy caught her breath slightly. "What happens when we find her? What will the pack say?"

Rhydian looked at her. She looked so perfect in the wild, roaming free, her hair in her face and her mouth slightly agape. "I don't know what the pack will say. She was supposed to go back to them once she was healed but maybe they think she has betrayed them. But we will find her. We have to convince her to come back until she is well."

Maddy nodded, her hand still in Rhydian's. "The wild is dangerous for an injured Wolfblood. She isn't safe whilst she's weak. She has to come back."

"It might not be that easy," Rhydian warned as the blue car pulled up.

"Why did you stop?" Shannon asked, getting out of the car.

"We needed to be sure of her scent," Maddy explained.

"What's going on?" Tom asked, slamming the door on his side, having finally gotten the car to stop.

"We're just going," said Rhydian.

"Great," said Tom, getting back in the car and turning the key several times to get the engine going again.

Rhydian and Maddy shared a look before running off again in a sudden burst of speed. The woods flew past them and they followed Jana's scent towards the west. Rhydian grasped Maddy's hand tightly. He was reminded of the hard times he had spent without her, those cold months that had made him cry. He was never going to let her go again.

In the car, Shannon was fiddling with the buttons for the radio, trying to find the right channel. Tom was complaining that she was distracting him but all Shannon said was, "Quit whining."

"Says you," said Tom. "Have you even got your drivers license?"

"No, I've got you to drive me around," said Shannon smugly, "or my parents. So I'm fine for now."

"We need to keep up with Maddy and Rhydian, okay?" Tom grumbled.

"I feel so good for them," said Shannon, turning the radio off and leaning back in her seat. "You know, Rhydian seemed really sad when she was gone. I mean, I know he was sad - we all were - but he looked even worse when he thought no-one was looking. Like, he looked like he was on the verge of tears."

"Yeah," said Tom, "but he's got her back now."

"But it won't be the same," said Shannon softly.

"Maybe, but she wouldn't have come back if she didn't want to," said Tom. "She loves him."

"Right," said Maddy as Tom's car pulled up with all their gear, "we stop here."

"We're camping?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, did nobody tell you?" said Shannon, getting out of the car.

And of course Tom was left to put up the tents, though Rhydian did give him a hand. Soon the tents were up and their campsite was ready. Shannon was fiddling with her camera, Tom was eating a cereal bar, and Rhydian and Maddy were checking Jana's scent.

"She definitely went that way," said Rhydian, pointing in the direction they had been travelling.

"And her scent is stronger here," Maddy added. "I think we're getting close to the pack. Did Aran go back to the pack, then?"

"Apparently," said Rhydian. "He helped Meinir settle into a house - long story - and then sent word he was going back to the pack to settle them down. Jana would have gone to find him."

"Okay," said Maddy. "We will find her you know."

"I know," said Rhydian, "but I'm more glad I found you."

Maddy smiled. Tom called them in for food and they joined him and Shannon at the campsite. Later on, Maddy and Shannon crawled into their tent for the night and Tom and Rhydian went into theirs. Shannon suddenly hugged Maddy once she was in her sleeping bag. "I'm so glad you're back, Mads," she said.

"So am I, Shan," said Maddy. She didn't get in her sleeping bag but unzipped it and spread it on top of her. And then she fell asleep.

 _"I love you."_

 _He suddenly leant in and kissed her, tears streaming down both of their faces. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads against the other._

 _"I love you too. When I'm older, and no-one cares what I do, I'll find you, right, Maddy?" His voice was broken, much like he was inside._

 _She stepped away from him. "We'll find each other." And she went down the hill, trying not to hear his broken sobs that he tried to hide._

Maddy woke up gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. Only one thought was in her head: she had to find him. She tore out of her tent into the cold night air to find him sitting outside staring up at the half moon.

"Maddy?" Rhydian turned around and Maddy flew into his arms.

"Oh, Rhydian, I thought you were gone," Maddy wept.

"I'm here, it's okay now," said Rhydian comfortingly, stroking her hair.

"I had this dream, it was when I left, and you were crying," Maddy whispered.

Rhydian felt a twinge of pain. His and Maddy's parting had been so painful for him, like a knife twisting inside him. "I'm here now, Maddy," he replied. "It was just a nightmare."

"It was horrible," said Maddy, wiping her eyes.

"Do you want to go for a midnight run?" Rhydian asked and Maddy nodded. "Go get a jumper then. And some shoes."

Maddy went inside the tent and pulled on a jumper and her jacket. She laced up her boots and went outside to join Rhydian. The clothes didn't matter anyway since they transformed into wolves and raced each other down the moors. Their fur coats were warm enough.

Maddy's perspective as a wolf was different. Everything was suddenly so simple. She looked upon Rhydian in his light fur coat and his yellow eyes shining in the moonlight. She felt so comfortable with him, like it was supposed to be that way.

She suddenly began to run through the trees, and Rhydian knew what she wanted. He chased her for what must have been miles until they both transformed back and tumbled down into a ditch. Caught up in Maddy's hair and the leaves, Rhydian grinned. "Not so scared anymore?"

"No," Maddy smiled, her head on his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"We should get back," Rhydian whispered.

"It's ages 'til sunrise," Maddy objected with a giggle. "We can still run for miles yet."

"It's not even a full moon, Mads," Rhydian laughed.

"It might as well be," said Maddy. "I haven't had a full moon with you for ages!"

Rhydian slowly got up and leaned in as if he was about to kiss her. She leaned in too but he flashed a sneaky grin and ran off into the forest. Maddy scrambled to her feet and ran after him, determined to catch up. "You can't catch me, Maddy!" he shouted over his shoulder with a grin.

"You want to bet?" Maddy smiled and streamed after him.

"Tom?"

Tom was humming a little tune as he flipped over the sausages on the pan over the fire.

"Tom!"

Tom turned around to see Shannon behind him with her mouth wide. "What?"

"You can cook?" Shannon asked incredulously.

"Can't you?" Tom replied with a smirk.

Shannon gave him a hug from behind. "Of course. I just didn't think Tom Okanawe liked to cook. I thought he was all football."

"Funny," said Tom with a smile. "Have you seen Maddy or Rhydian?"

"No, she wasn't in the tent when I woke up," said Shannon.

"Neither was Rhydian," Tom replied. "Where do you suppose they are?"

"I'd like to say they're looking for Jana, but I think they've gone for a run. To catch up, you know."

"I guess," said Tom, "but if they don't come back soon, they'll have missed the sausages."

"You can't eat them all! Greedy guts!" said Shannon laughing.

Rhydian came walking into the campsite with Maddy on his back. "Did someone say 'sausages'?"

Tom laughed. "Had a good run?"

"It was brilliant," Maddy smiled. "Just like old times."

"I'm so glad you're back," said Shannon again, going over and hugging her friend.

Maddy fought the urge to grin. "So am I."


	3. Finding Jana

**Chapter Three: Finding Jana  
**

"I think we're nearly there," said Rhydian, stopping in his tracks. He turned to the rest of them, looking round at them all. Tom was in his brown body-warmer and woollen jumper; Shannon's hair was back in a ponytail, and she wore an orange skater skirt with a pink and beige jumper, her camera in her hands; and Maddy, looking the same as ever, her brown hair windswept. Rhydian noticed how her hair was longer now, and it looked more mature, like the eighteen-year-old she was. He pulled his gaze from her face and continued.

"Tom, Shannon, wild camps are dangerous for humans. You should wait for us in the car."

Maddy could see her two best friends almost opening their mouths, just about to object, but she stopped them. "We'll give you a call if we need backup," she suggested.

Tom seemed satisfied at this, and Shannon nodded her head. She seemed reluctant, but with Maddy's suggestion, followed Tom back to the car.

"Good thinking, Mads," said Rhydian in relief. "I didn't think they'd agree to it otherwise."

"Tom and Shannon like to be involved," Maddy replied. "If you tell them you _might_ need them, they'll feel like they're doing something to help."

"That's some pretty deep theology there," said Rhydian with a smile.

Maddy shrugged with a grin. "Come on," she said. "Let's see if we can see the camp." She grabbed the branch of a nearby tree and tried to hoist herself up. Unfortunately, despite her Wolfblood abilities, tree-climbing wasn't one of Maddy's particular strong points, and she slid back down to the ground.

Rhydian gave a friendly laugh, and sprung up first into the tree. He guided Maddy's feet on the branches, and helped her up. Soon, they were both looking above the leaves, over at Jana's pack's camp. In spite of their incredible sense of sight, they couldn't see Jana anywhere, and made their way back down the tree. Rhydian jumped out near the bottom and held his arms out to catch Maddy.

"Don't, Rhydian," she said. "I don't need catching." But then her foot slipped on the bark, and she slid out of the tree, right into Rhydian's arms.

"You were saying?" he grinned. He stood there for a moment, a smile on his face, before putting her down.

"What now?" Maddy asked.

"Eolas," said Rhydian as he crouched to the ground, and looked up. And then he could see her - Jana. She was running, limping, through the forest, her red hair flying about her as she looked back, almost as if she was worried of a pursuer. Rhydian got up again. "She's that way, some distance from the camp."

"Is she alright?" Maddy asked, not bothered with using Eolas herself.

"She's still got a limp," said Rhydian, "but she's moving as fast as she can. We need to hurry if we want to catch her."

"She's got a _limp_ , Rhydian," said Maddy. "I think we can catch her."

"Race you?" Rhydian raised his eyebrows. Maddy grinned, and they set off, racing through the trees, and the autumn leaves on the forest floor.

* * *

Jana felt the pain of her injury stab through her as she ran, looking about her for other wild Wolfbloods. She knew she shouldn't be afraid of her own pack, but they didn't accept wounded Alphas. But she knew she had to find Aran.

She caught his scent in the air and smiled for the first time that day, renewed with energy and hope of finding him. Tom, and Shannon wouldn't worry about her; she often went for a run along the moors. She felt so _close_ when her foot caught on a branch on the ground, and she went flying, landing at someone's feet. A rough hand reached down to help her up, and a husky voice said, "Jana?"

Jana got to her feet and launched herself into his arms, clutching him tightly. "Aran," she whispered, "I've missed you."

As Aran hugged her back, a dozen thoughts ran through his head at once. _Is she returning to the pack? No, her injury can't yet have healed. So why is she here? She's always been impossibly stubborn. She needs to go back…_

"Jana, your injury is not healed," he said sternly, holding her out in front of him.

"I know," said Jana, searching for an explanation.

"So why are you here?" Aran asked.

Jana looked up at him, looking into his light blue eyes. "I just wanted to see you again, Aran," she said, confused at his reaction. "Is that wrong? Is it wrong to try and find you?"

"Yes!" said Aran. "I want you to return to the pack as much as you do. But we both know that you can't until you are healed." He was angry at her, knowing this little trip could delay her recovery.

"Are you angry at me, Aran?" Jana asked her voice suddenly cold as she stepped away from him.

"Jana…"

"Did you not miss me, not at all?"

Aran looked at her, lost for words. In his hesitation, he took both of her hands in his. "More than anything," he told her.

* * *

Maddy raced into the clearing, and then she stopped, the words, _Beat you again, Rhydian,_ dying on her lips. _What?_ She took in the sight in front of her, Jana's hands in Aran's. _Well this is new…_

"Maddy!" Rhydian burst out of the trees, coming to her side. Then he frowned. "Jana."

Jana and Aran turned to face them. "Come to scold me, Rhy…" She looked at Maddy and Rhydian, confused at what she was seeing. "You're here?"

"You and Aran?" Maddy asked, equally bemused.

"Let's get a few things straight," said Rhydian to the two girls. "Jana, Maddy returned to Stoneybridge yesterday with me. Maddy, Jana and Aran are sort of a thing."

Aran looked confused. "What is 'a thing'?"

"It's when you and someone are together," Maddy supplied, "You know, like boyfriend and girlfriend." Aran still looked blank. Maddy sighed. "Like mates."

Aran's eyes widened. "We're not-"

"It doesn't matter," Rhydian interrupted. "Anyway, Jana, you're coming back to the house, Aran, you can do whatever you like, and we're going back with Jana."

"And since when do I _want_ to return?" said Jana, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because the sooner you do, the sooner you can return as Alpha to the wild pack," said Rhydian. Jana sighed. "Look," Rhydian continued, "I was supposed to be spending these past days with Maddy, having a reunion. Instead, I was looking for you. Now, can we please go?"

"We have a party to plan at the Kafe," Maddy added.

Jana looked back at Aran. "Will you come with me?"

"What will this 'party' be like?" Aran asked suspiciously.

"It's really fun," said Maddy.

"Yeah," Jana agreed. "It's what humans do when they get together and enjoy themselves."

"Then, I may come," said Aran, "for the purpose of the wild Wolfbloods gaining knowledge of humankind."

"I suppose we should go then," said Jana.

"I will leave after you," said Aran. "I need to sort out a few things but then I will follow back to Stoneybridge."

"We'll see you later then," said Rhydian. "Let's go."

Jana turned back to Aran and hugged him once more before following the other two back to the car. Maddy smiled; glad that once she got back she could have fun with her friends, once again reunited. She slipped her hand into Rhydian's, and the two walked along with Jana at their side, until they reached Tom's car.

"You didn't need backup then?" Tom asked, rolling down the window.

"We didn't have to go into the camp after all," said Rhydian, opening the back door. The three Wolfbloods piled in the back, and Tom stepped on the accelerator, taking off down the forest road.

There was a few minutes of silence as everyone sat in the car, until Shannon said, "So, is this party still on?"

"Sure is, Shan," Maddy replied with a grin. "I hope we get hold of everyone."

"Unless they've got new numbers, I've got everyone from back at school," Tom supplied. He took one hand off the wheel and fished in his pocket for his phone. He handed it to Shannon. "Can you text everyone, Shan?" he asked.

"Sure," said Shannon, her fingers ready on the keys. "What shall I say?"

Tom paused before dictating, "Reunion party on tonight at the Kafe. Be there for seven thirty. Everyone from school invited."

So Shannon typed in:

 _Reunion party 2night Kafe. B there 4 7:30. Evrybdy frm school invited._

"Done," she said. "I sent it to everyone from our class." She handed it back to Tom and he glanced down at the text.

"Did you have to do it in text talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Text talk makes you sound lazy," Tom complained.

"No it doesn't," Shannon objected. "It makes you seem like you don't spend hours sending one text."

"Whatever," Tom grumbled.

The three Wolfbloods in the back suddenly felt a sharp pang of pain as they doubled over. Rhydian clutched his hand to his chest. What was that? A small moan escaped Jana's lips, and Maddy shut her eyes tight.

"What's happened to them?" Shannon asked, turning round in her seat. "How could they all get a heart attack at the same time?"

"Are you sure it's a heart attack, Shan?" Tom asked, still driving. "Do Wolfbloods even _get_ heart attacks?"

Shannon glanced out of the window as a bright, ominous light caught her eye. It was emanating from a series of caves on her left, and she watched as they left the caves behind them. Once that strange light was out of sight, the Wolfbloods sat up again, blinking as the pain left them.

"What was that?" Maddy asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Mads," said Rhydian, squeezing her hand, "Any ideas, Jana?"

"Nope, none," Jana replied.

They might have discussed it more, but they were entering Stoneybridge soon after as Tom sped down the road. Stoneybridge looked the same as ever, bleak but somehow inviting, and the incident was forgotten. Tom drove through the cobbled streets and they soon reached the Smith's old house and pulled up in the driveway. They all got out of the car and made their way to the front door. Maddy looked up at her old house, still holding Rhydian's hand.

"Good to be back?" Rhydian asked hopefully, squeezing her hand again.

"Yes," said Maddy, nodding her head, as a small smile grew on her face.

Ceri must have heard the car pull up because she opened the door, smiling as she saw her son had returned safely. Rhydian let go of Maddy's hand as he rushed up and hugged his mother. "I brought her back, mum," he said.

"Maddy," said Ceri, and Maddy hugged her too.

Then Ceri turned to Jana, and a strict expression formed on her face. "Jana, you shouldn't have left."

"I know, Ceri," said Jana. "I know that now."

"Well, come inside," said Ceri. "We'll talk about this later."

Maddy wandered into her old house, looking up at the beams which held the ceiling up. She cast her eyes over everything, and almost everything was as she remembered it. She ran a hand along the worktop in the kitchen, smiling as she remembered all the meals her parents had made, and the first time she had had Rhydian over for dinner. Jana went upstairs, Tom and Shannon went in the living room, and Ceri followed Jana to give her a stern talking-to.

Rhydian came over to Maddy. "You know," he said, "every time I look at you, I almost can't believe you're really here."

Maddy laughed. "That's a sweet thing to say," she said. "OK, my turn. Every time I open my eyes, I can't believe I'm really back."

"I think mine wins," said Rhydian. He paused. "We should probably ring up the Kafe to make a booking."

Maddy nodded. "Yeah, you do that."

Rhydian rang them up. "Hi? Yeah, I'd like to make a booking for tonight, if that's OK. It is? Alright, they'll be about thirty people max, and it'll be a party. Yes, this is Rhydian Morris. No, I don't want to speak to Katrina. Can I just make that booking? OK, bye."

Maddy grinned. "No, I don't want to speak to Katrina," she mimicked. "Does Katrina still like you?"

"No idea," Rhydian replied, "but it seems her mum still thinks so. But I still like you."

"Us?" Maddy asked in mock surprise. "You'd really like us? I would never have guessed."

Rhydian laughed. "Tom! Shannon!" he called. The two of them joined them in the kitchen. "We need to put together the money for this party," Rhydian continued. "Tell you what; let's split it - thirty-three percent each."

"Thirty-three point three recurring percent," Shannon corrected absently. "OK, let's split it. How much does it cost?"

"Three hundred pounds," said Rhydian.

"I think we can scrape up the money," said Tom. "It is going to a worthy cause."

"Hey, Maddy," said Shannon, "Want to come round mine? We can get ready together like we always used to."

"That'd be great," Maddy said with a smile. "It'll be just like old times."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! I reached over 2000 words with this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and hope it's enough to keep you waiting for chapter four :) Please R &R and enjoy!**


	4. Party at the Kafe

**Chapter Four**

"OK, here's the dress," said Maddy, coming into Shannon's room.

Shannon gasped slightly and smiled when she saw Maddy in the dress. The top of it was a low round neck with sleeves to the elbows in white lace, whilst the bottom was dark gauzy blue chiffon. It had a black belt at the waist between the two materials. "You look amazing, Mads!" Shannon exclaimed. "I don't think I've _ever_ seen you in a dress before!"

"Aw, Shan, don't fuss about it," said Maddy shrugging, but she was smiling too. "Do I really look alright?"

"You look better than alright!" Shannon grinned, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Wait until Rhydian sees you."

"Shut up," Maddy laughed. "You put yours on then."

"Alright," said Shannon. A few minutes later, she came in wearing a very classy dress. It came to the knees and was a dark green silk with a little white spot pattern. It had a white bow tied at the waist, and short sleeves.

"That looks great on you, Shan," said Maddy with a smile.

"Thanks," said Shannon. "Come on, I'll do your hair for you."

"Are you going to curl it?" Maddy asked, wrinkling her nose.

"No," Shannon replied. "I'm just going to straighten out the kinks."

After Shannon straightened Maddy's hair, Maddy got out Shannon's new curling tongs and curled the ginger girl's hair. After they had finished, they put on their shoes and jackets. For Maddy it was dark blue Converse and a black leather jacket, and for Shannon it was white Mary-Janes and white denim jacket. Both were ready, and then waited for Tom to pick them all up in his car. When Tom arrived, Rhydian, Jana, and surprisingly Aran, were sitting in the back. Jana, instead of a dress, had opted for a red peplum top and white jeans and Aran no longer looked like a wild Wolfblood, wearing a crisp white shirt and black jeans. Rhydian wore denim jeans with a blue and grey plaid shirt, and he smiled at the other girls as they approached the car.

Shannon took her place in the front seat by Tom, and though it wasn't strictly legal, Maddy sat on Rhydian's lap for the short ride. He put his arms around her waist and she leant back on him, smiling. "You look incredible, by the way," Rhydian whispered in her ear.

Maddy grinned. "Really?"

"Gorgeous," Rhydian replied. "You should wear dresses more often," he remarked.

"Maybe I will," said Maddy.

The Kafe was glowing with light from inside when they rounded the corner and got out. Many people were already there, all old friends, or classmates, from school. Everyone piled out of the car and made their way into the Kafe, looking around at everyone else.

"I hear you guys were the ones who organised this," said Kay, coming over to them. She was pursuing a career as a backing dancer.

"That's right," said Rhydian.

Kay then noticed Maddy for the first time. "Maddy Smith!" she exclaimed, "You're back in Stoneybridge then?"

"Yep," Maddy replied. "The Kafe looks great by the way."

"Tell that to Katrina's mum," said Kay, "She's the owner. But we all helped get the place up and started."

Katrina came hurrying over to them. "Rhydian, I am so sorry," she said. "My mum still thinks I still like you, but I don't. She's just-"

"Its fine," said Rhydian.

"Maddy! You're back!" said Katrina.

Maddy sighed. She would be hearing those words a lot that night. "Yep, I am," she said.

Jana came in, holding Aran's hand to keep him calm. He wasn't used to things like this. "These are all the people I knew when I had to come to school here," she told him.

"The lights are very bright," Aran commented. "Are they always this bright?"

"Not everywhere," said Jana. "But this is a café, so the lights are quite bright here."

"Jana!" said Kara, tottering over in her heels. She was now studying science. "Who's this then?"

Aran felt his blood pulsing in his veins. Who was this young human woman?

"This is Aran," said Jana. She paused for a beat, "My boyfriend."

Aran was confused. They had spoken of this boyfriend business earlier that day, but he still wasn't sure. "Jana, I'm-"

Jana smiled and elbowed him. "Been up to anything recently, Kara?"

"Oh, just studying," said Kara, "And shopping of course. You?"

"A bit of travelling," Jana replied vaguely.

"Cool," said Kara. She looked over and saw Kay ushering her over. "I haven't seen Kay for ages," she said. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure," said Jana, and she and Aran watched as the young woman walked off.

"Your boyfriend?" Aran said immediately.

"It makes things easier to explain," Jana told him. "We're closer than most friends would be, so it makes it easier for people to understand, without knowing the truth."

"Alright," said Aran. "What do boyfriends do?"

"Just what you're doing now," said Jana with a smile. "You can hold my hand... and do nice things for me. And I'll do the same for you."

"It doesn't sound too hard," Aran said after a moment of thought. "If it makes things easier for you, I can be your _boyfriend_ tonight."

"Hey, Jimi," said Kara, walking over to the young black-haired man, "Jana's got a boyfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimi asked.

"Come on, mate," said Liam. "Everyone knows you liked her in school."

Jimi narrowed his eyes. "No, I didn't," he said.

"Well, it looked like it," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, it really did," Kara added.

Jimi sighed and left the Kafe.

"These burgers are good," said Maddy over at the counter.

"Yeah, they're the best," Rhydian agreed, taking a bite. He suddenly stopped and put down his roll. The two of them sat frozen for a few moments. "Do you smell that?" Rhydian asked.

Maddy nodded. "Yes, but it's not like any Wolfblood I've smelt before."

"They're not wild," said Rhydian. "Who are they?"

Maddy and Rhydian looked around the room. There were only four Wolfbloods – Maddy, Rhydian, Jana, and Aran. Everyone else was definitely human; they'd known them for years. "Hey, do you suppose Liam's a secret Wolfblood?" Rhydian whispered.

Maddy laughed. "And after all that time he spent hunting us!" Her expression became serious then. "But seriously, who is it?"

Jimi leant against the wall outside the Kafe, muttering to himself. He never even _liked_ Jana. His so called friends were stupid. He pulled up the collar of his overcoat at the cold, and watched his breath as it froze in icy puffs when he breathed. It was definitely getting into winter now, he decided. Just then, a young woman walked down the road. She looked about eighteen or nineteen years old, and as best as Jimi could make out in the dark, she had mid-length blonde hair. She wore a knee-length blue coat, buttoned up against a turtle-neck jumper. On her feet were tall brown lace-up boots and she pulled along a small suitcase. And then, much to his surprise, she walked up to Jimi. "Any idea where I could find a hotel?" she asked.

For the first time in his life, Jimi hesitated. He stared into her blue eyes behind her orange glasses. "Um," he cleared his throat, "There's one right down the road."

"Is there?" she asked. "Just down that way?" Jimi nodded. "Well thank you for the direction, my tour guide." She smiled then, a brief, glinting smile.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," said Jimi as she turned to walk on.

"No, you didn't," she said. "It's Harper, Harper Glenn."

 _And she even has a pretty name._ This young woman was beautiful, mysterious, _and_ funny, Jimi thought. He'd never met anyone quite like her. "I'm Jimi," he called after her, "Jimi Chang."

"Nice meeting you, Jimi," said Harper, before passing out of sight into the shadows.

Maddy and Rhydian were watching from the window of the Kafe. "It's definitely her," said Rhydian.

"But she's wearing glasses," Maddy pointed out. "Wolfbloods don't _need_ glasses."

"She could be wearing them for fun?" Rhydian suggested. "Look, _I_ don't know why she's wearing glasses, but the scent is coming from her."

"I know," said Maddy, "but I still don't get it. Why did she ask for directions? From a human?"

"People _do_ do that, Mads," said Rhydian. "I think you're thinking of wild Wolfbloods. This one's definitely tame."

"It's just making us nervous, Rhydian," Maddy replied. "I don't like new Wolfbloods. _You_ should know that."

"You smell like me parents," Rhydian joked, imitating her. "Look, we'll figure out who she is later. Let's just have fun!"

"Alright," Maddy agreed, and the two of them started dancing.

The night wore on, and soon enough, everyone started to leave. Still dancing, Maddy's head against his chest, Rhydian whispered, "You want to run home, or get a lift?"

Maddy thought about it. "Tom can give us a lift," she said.

"OK," said Rhydian.

"Guys, if you want a lift, we're leaving now," said Tom from the doorway.

"Sure, we'll be there in a minute," Rhydian replied.

He and Maddy, hand in hand, made their way to the door. Outside, the moon was high in the sky – about three-quarters full. The rest of the sky was a dark blue, twinkling with stars. Maddy slipped her hand into Rhydian's, still hardly believing she was back in Stoneybridge.

"Maddy," said Rhydian softly, "I told you I'd find you."

"I'm glad you did," Maddy replied, turning to face him. "Canada was good, but it wasn't the same as being here, being able to run wild on the moors."

"With me?" Rhydian asked.

"With you," Maddy confirmed with a smile. "I wish I'd never left."

"No sad faces, Mads," said Rhydian. "Come on, Tom's waiting in the car."

Maddy smiled and looked up at the pale moon in the dark sky. Yes, she decided, it was good to be back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys - I really appreciate them :) Here's the next chapter (though it sadly isn't 2K words) and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and if you like Disney and/or DreamWorks, be sure to check out my latest fanfic - it's a high school AU called Finding Yourself. Thanks again,**

 **Ginger xx**


End file.
